Perfect Cut
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: After the break and seeking shelter in a mansion in Mexico owned by Abruzzi, the gang finds trouble in the form of each other, a diamond heist, the Mexican mob, the Italian mob, and Abruzzi's "family".
1. Beachfront Property

****

Fandom: Prison Break

****

Title: Perfect Cut

****

Rating: R

****

Genre: Drama/Romance

****

Summary: After the break and seeking shelter in a mansion in Mexico owned by Abruzzi, the gang finds trouble in the form of each other, a diamond heist, the Mexican mob, the Italian mob, and Abruzzi's "family".

****

Author's Note: No, I can't stop with the new stories in new fandoms. But a huge thanks goes to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for making me watch the damn show in the first place. She also largely inspired this piece of fictional work(forgive me, I've had wine….) so peace out and enjoy! This is sort of an alternate scenario after season one, you know, the kind I like to write best.

xxx

****

chapter one

__

"beachfront property"

"Good lord, pretty, it's hotter than Satan's balls in this place."

Michael Scofield shook his head and ignored the comment, as he focused his blue-green eyes on the matching ocean before him.

This was what he fought and planned for-what he threw his life away for.

So why didn't any of it feel right?

"C'mon pretty, what's wrong? Don't ya love me no more?"

Oh yeah...that was why.

"Shut up, T-Bag." Michael snapped and stood up, crossing his arms as he walked away from the porch-swing that was now occupied by Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell.

It had been nearly a week since they broke free--the problem was they were all holed up _together_ in a mansion in Mexico, owned by none other than John Abruzzi. At first, they had planned on staying just long enough for the heat to cool down, but now Michael had a feeling that Abruzzi had something else up his sleeve.

Approaching footsteps brought Michael from his thoughts, and he turned to see his brother approaching.

"Something on your mind, little brother?" Lincoln Burrows asked as he walked up, leaning against the railing and shoving his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Yeah. A lot." Michael replied stoicly, turning to look at Lincoln, "It's been a week, Linc. Why are we still here?"

"Does it matter?" Lincoln shrugged, "I mean, we're over the border. We're away from the American government. We're _alive_."

"But what's Abuzzi planning?"

"Who says he's planning anything, Michael? Don't be so damn paranoid. Besides, maybe he's lonely." Linc smirked, "Come on, can't you just enjoy your freedom? And the fact that Abruzzi just happened to own this place." He turned his gaze to the ocean, smiling softly. He hadn't seen the ocean in years...even before he was incarcerated, and it was as beautiful as he'd remembered. He was happy to stay here, as long as possible, in fact. Michael had other plans, but as long as Abruzzi said it was alright, Lincoln was going to stay right there.

xxx

Back in the bedroom temporarily known as "his", Michael glanced at his watch and sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and closing his eyes.

Abruzzi had left at eight that morning, saying that he had some business to take care of and that he would be back soon.

Now, it was nearing ten at night, and there was no sign of him.

"Yo, Michael." Sucre called as he stepped into the room, eying Michael curiously, "You missed dinner. They treat you like royalty in this place, I could get used to it. There's plenty of leftovers though, so..." He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doin', fish?"

Michael smirked, "Trying to figure all this out."

"Sorry, but I'm with Lincoln this time. He told me about your 'Abruzzi conspiracy theory' and I don't agree with it."

Michael 'hmm'ed thoughtfully as he stood up, crossing the room to gaze out the window that overlooked the front of the estate, "Maybe I am being too paranoid."

"There you go. See? Just let go and come eat. I'm headin' down for seconds.

"Wait." Michael raised an eyebrow as he pulled the curtain back, looking down at several black vehicles that had just pulled into the driveway. Out of one stepped Abruzzi, followed closely by a female that Michael had never seen before. The occupants of the other cars stayed where they were, "Ok…maybe not."

..xxx..

"What the hell is so important, Abruzzi?" A sleepy Lincoln asked as he stumbled into the dining room, where Abruzzi had "gathered the troops" so to speak. Lincoln had just dozed off into the best sleep of his life when Michael came banging on his door, and didn't even have time to throw on a shirt over his blue-striped pajamas.

"Oh-ho, it's not just _one_ thing that's so important, Lincoln." John Abruzzi said in that taunting way that usually set the ex-cons on edge.

"What're you on about?!" T-Bag yelled out, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, it's past my bed time…"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and give the man a chance to talk, fool." C-Note snapped, glaring at T-Bag and then glancing back at Abruzzi.

Lincoln shook his head and sighed, "Now…what were you saying, John?"

Abruzzi chuckled, "Well, I'm afraid to say that our little team of convicts aren't going to part ways just yet."

"What are you talking about, old man? We had a deal. We lay low here for a while, and then…" C-Note began, but Abruzzi cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. This is something that will benefit _all_ of us."

T-Bag raised an eyebrow, "Keep talkin'."

"Oh, of course, that got your attention." Lincoln mumbled, and T-Bag ignored him, "Spill it Abruzzi, I'm tired of waiting around."

"Alright, fine, I won't make a presentation." Abruzzi crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over his shoulder, "Sweetheart."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, wondering if Abruzzi had finally lost it, until she walked into the room-5'6", shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, and grey-blue eyes that seemed to penetrate him from across the room. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments until she looked down at the item she was placing on the table, and Lincoln shook his head to clear the fog.

"Open it." Abruzzi instructed. The woman nodded, opening the black satin drawstring bag and pouring it's contents out onto the table.

"Well, I will be a son of a bitch." T-Bag said, eyes wide, speaking for everyone as they gazed at what lay on the table before them.

Pure, raw, uncut diamonds.

"I figured that's what you had up your sleeve." Michael spoke for the first time, walking up to the table, hands stuffed in his pockets, "You're getting too predictable, Abruzzi."

Abruzzi chuckled, "I knew you'd figure it out, Scofield."

"Michael, what the hell is going on?" Lincoln growled, fighting to ignore both the pile of diamonds and the mysterious woman.

"It's a legend like DB Cooper's, only not as renowned." Michael smirked, "In the fifties, there was this mob flunky…Mick DiNozzo. After his mob boss discovered a diamond mine in Africa and mined it dry, DiNozzo murdered him, took all the diamonds, and fled to Mexico. He was killed only days later, but they never found the diamonds. Although it's rumored they're hidden not too far from here."

"You know your stuff, Michael, I'll give you that." Abruzzi smiled, "So, I take it you're all in? One man can't do it alone, you know."

Lincoln sighed, "You've got to be kidding."

C-Note shook his head, "Wait a minute, now, I ain't likin' the sound of this. Don't you have some goons you can call? And who the hell is Catwoman, over there?"

Abruzzi smirked, "She's the owner of the estate your lousy asses have been holed up in."

"Melony DiNozzo." She spoke finally, "Granddaughter of the 'mob flunky' whose diamonds I'm about to help you steal."


	2. Suspicions

****

chapter two

__

"suspicions"

"Say, we do agree to do this...how do we know that Abruzzi and this...Melony chick won't just kill us and take the entire load for themselves?"

"We don't know. But just think...pure, raw, uncut diamonds...Lincoln, we could _buy_ our freedom!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Lincoln shook his head sharply, taking a drink of his orange juice before stifling a yawn. Despite being dead tired, the previous nights' excitement had left him wide awake most of the night. He'd managed to catch a few hours of sleep, before getting up and meeting Michael in the kitchen for breakfast, which had yet to be served.

"Where's Abruzzi? I don't need 'servants', I can fix my own damn breakfast..." Lincoln grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, appearing to "pout", which made Michael smirk.

"Easy grumpy-pants, here's your breakfast."

The brothers looked up at the voice, only to see Melony DiNozzo approaching with two plates piled high with pancakes. She set one in front of Lincoln before sitting down next to him with the other plate.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Ouch."

"Hm?" She looked up, "Oh, I forgot about you."

"Boy, don't I feel loved."

"No. John wanted to see you in the kitchen..._alone_."

Michael and Lincoln exchanged glances before Michael excused himself and exited the room. Melony glanced at Lincoln, who had clearly been starving before she entered the room. He'd devoured nearly half the stack of pancakes and even had a drop of maple syrup lingering in the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her, "What?"

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Um...I don't know you."

"But you don't like me."

"I can't determine whether or not I like you because I don't _know_ you."

"You're getting angry."

"No, I'm not."

"You're face is turning red."

"I'm _hungry._"

"Picking on you is fun."

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." He shook his head, taking another bite of his pancakes and deciding to ignore her. She smirked, and let out a small laugh, "Sorry...I like to see how far I can push people."

"Well, not too far with me. Atleast, when I this hungry."

She nodded, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your brother, a minute ago...and, I'm not trying to pursuede you or anything..."

"Yeah, right."

She smiled, "But Abruzzi owes his life and his freedom to your brother. Where we come from, that means something. It means that Abruzzi owns him...and he will _not_ betray him. Atleast, not until they're even with one another. He told me he wants to help the two of you...says you both deserve your freedom. That's why he decided to share the information with you. Do you think he just needs manpower?"

"Yeah, ok, me and Michael I can understand...but why the rest? T-Bag, especially."

"I'm not sure about that. John said he had his reasons...then quoted something from scripture." She shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it, though. He knows what he's doing, and he's vowed to take care of the two of you."

"Is that so?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, sipping his orange juice as he continued to eye her suspiciously.

xxx

"Well, this is a new look."

Abruzzi chuckled as he untied the white apron and hung it on a hook on the wall, shouting something in Italian to the other chefs and then motioning for Michael to sit down, "Cooking is a ...passion, of mine, if you will." He shrugged, "But that's not what I called you to talk about."

"And what would that be?" Michael asked interrogativly, raising an eyebrow as his eyes met Abruzzi's.

"I think you know." Abruzzi leaned forward, arms propped on the table in a full-on "business" stance, "Have you and Lincoln decided what you want to do?"

"I can't speak for my brother, but I'm sure in the end he'll realize what's best." Michael smirked, "We're in. I trust you, as much as is possible, anyway. But I have one concern..."

"And what would that be?"

"Melony DiNozzo. How do I know I can trust her?"

"You don't, Michael." Abruzzi smirked, "All you know is that she is one of the very few people I trust with my _life_. That should tell you something."

"It does." Michael nodded, thinking it over, "It's odd, though. Why her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does mob king John Abruzzi place his full trust in a descendent of an urban legend?"

"There's a lot you don't know, Scofield. A lot of which you don't need to know. Just know this..." Abruzzi stood, leaning over the table and whispering in Michael's ear, "There's a reason she's reigning her kingdom in Mexico." He smirked and left Michael sitting at the table, a thoughtful expression on his face.

xxx

Lincoln had taken a chance in placing his faith in his brother, and he was beginning to regret it. They were across the border, almost scot-free, and Michael had to go and sign them on for a damn diamond heist.

He shook his head as he leaned back in the hammock, watching as clouds neared the orange-red sun, the threat of rain and thunderstorms ever nearing, and a smile formed on his lips. He'd be content just living the rest of his life like this--relaxing on the front porch, soaking up the sun, reveling in the humidity of Mexico and sipping margaritas and, when the urge came on, downing Tequila shots until he passed out. But no, Michael wanted everything to be perfect, and to be perfect, they needed cashflow, which in this case, came in the form of diamonds.

Lincoln shook his head again, sighing as he closed his eyes. He wasn't even going to think about it, he was just going to nap in the sun and get a painful sunburn to show for it.

Just as the weariness was setting in, just as he felt his mind floating into a blissful state of rest, something was hurdled at his chest and hit with a loud 'thud'. He let out a painful 'oof' before sitting up and peering past the glare of the sun to figure out what the hell had just happened. He felt around and picked up what had hit his chest--a bottle of sunscreen lotion. "What the...?"

"Hey, I just thought you'd atleast wanna put some on your head cause, I'd imagine that'd be painful if it got burnt."

Lincoln stared at the smirking face of Melony, and before he could get angry or yell out a string of curse words, he burst out laughing. "Yeah, it hurts like you wouldn't believe."

She laughed as she came over and laid down on a lawn chair that set beside the hammock he occupied. He couldn't help but find his eyes trailing down the length of her body, as she was wearing a beautiful blue bikini top that seemed to make her eyes match the ocean, and a matching wrap around her waist, falling just the right way to allow a teasingly visible area of her legs. He wiped the smirk off his face before shaking his head and laying back down, squeezing some of the sunscreen into the palms of his hands and applying it to the appropriate places.

"Need some help, there?" Melony asked jokingly, and Lincoln shook his head, "No, I think I've got it. You?"

"I dunno. We'll see."

He eyed her strangely, and when she burst out laughing, so did he, and then the two laid back to enjoy the sun.


	3. Intruder

Prison Break  
"Perfect Cut"

Chapter Three

xxx

"We've got a problem."

After a relaxing evening spent in the sun's last rays, those were the last words Melony wanted to hear, "What kind of problem?"

Abruzzi curled his finger, motioning for her to follow him into his office which she did. He closed the door behind them and let out a breath, "Someone knows about our plans."

Melony's eyebrow twitched, "Who?"

"Who the hell do you think? The Cruz's." He rubbed his jaw nervously and turned away from her, walking over beside his desk, "_Enrique_ called me." He rolled his tongue as he said the name and then spat, "He calls to threaten me-tells me to back off the DiNozzo diamonds. That he knows their location."

"How the hell did he even find out about that?" Melony crossed her arms over her chest, "We covered our paper-trail. Anyone we asked, we paid enough to not say a word."

"I don't know _how_ he knows, but he knows!" Abruzzi let out a string of curses in Italian before knocking his chair backwards, sending it flying into the built-in bookshelf on the wall. "John, calm down." Melony spoke calmly, crossing the room and lying a hand on his shoulder, "He's just trying to intimidate you. He's just heard the legend-I'll bet you a thousand dollars here and now he doesn't know anything about where they are."

Abruzzi took a deep breath and nodded, lying his hand over hers, "You're right." He let out a wry chuckle, turning around to face her, "You're right, Miss DiNozzo. I forget he doesn't have the resources that _I_ am lucky enough to have." He sighed and cupped the side of her face in his hand, "He doesn't have you."

"Damn right, he doesn't." She smiled up at him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Now, go get some rest. You haven't slept since you escaped from that damn prison."

xxx

"Change your mind?"

Lincoln had just finished securing the towel around his waist when he stepped out of the bathroom and faced Michael who had came into Linc's bedroom without him ever knowing, "About what, little brother?"

Michael smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, "About 'that Melony chick'?" He suppressed a full-on grin, "I saw the two of you sunbathing together."

Lincoln made a face, "We weren't sunbathing _together_-I went outside to relax and she followed me."

Michael snickered, "_She_ followed _you_?"

"Leave it alone, Michael." Lincoln warned as he pulled a new t-shirt from a shopping bag setting on the bed, and whipped it at Michael, "And leave _me_ alone so I can get dressed."

A smile on his face, Michael held up his hands in defeat and left the room, leaving Lincoln in peace.

As the elder brother pulled on a pair of jeans and his t-shirt, he couldn't help but think about Melony. There was no used denying that she was beautiful-not to mention downright _sexy_-but that didn't stop him from being suspicious.

And _that_ gave him an idea.

If he didn't trust her, he would have to get to know her better. After all, how could he learn her _true_ intentions unless he spent time with her? Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was almost time for dinner. He could catch her right before, throw on a little Lincoln Burrows charm, convince her to sit next to him, maybe to even meet up with him later.

There was no such thing as being too careful after all. Especially when you were an ex-con hiding out in Mexico.

xxx

Teddy didn't much like sharing a dinner table with five men who hated him(and one woman who couldn't care less) so he'd gone into the kitchen to get his plate early, deciding he'd rather dine alone out on the northern porch, facing the half-acre of peach trees which somehow the magical Melony had gotten to grow in Mexico. Was there anything the woman couldn't do? Or, rather, pay to be done?

He shook his head and took a long drink of his wine, not bothering with a glass, before he cut into his grilled chicken breast and broccoli. A soft rain had begun not long before, and it provided a nice atmosphere to dine by, Teddy staring out at it with thoughtful brown eyes.

Would he _really_ get his cut of these so-called "legendary" diamonds? He knew what everyone else thought of him. Well, whatever Abruzzi had planned, he wasn't about to stiff Theodore Bagwell again. He would get his fair share-and maybe a little more.

He took another drink of wine, in toast of himself, and before he could get back to his chicken, he heard a noise. It was a loud snap, like twig breaking, or a tree branch snapping back into place.

He listened closer and could've sworn he heard footsteps.

Teddy set the wine bottle down on the table and picked up the silver knife he'd been using, before he crept down the porch steps and inched toward the edge of the peach trees. He pressed his back against the closest tree, holding the knife close to his chest, listening to the footsteps behind him. "Here, kitty, kitty..." He whispered tauntingly.

It happened in a split second. The intruder emerged from the shadows, and Teddy got them from behind. He hooked one arm around their chest, pinning their arms to their sides, while he held the blade of the knife at the base of their throat. _Her_ throat. His face was pressed into long dark hair that smelled like lavender and felt like silk. He held the knife tighter, "Who are you, girlie?"

"Let go of me, grandpa!" She hissed, struggling against him, and he tightened his hold. While he may have been small in comparison to say, Lincoln, he was still strong, especially against someone her size.

"Who are you?" He hissed back, jerking her against him, "And what do you want?"

"I came to see Abruzzi!" She said harshly, then took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself, "I have something for him, and I expect something in return."

"Oh yeah?" The rain was coming down harder, and Teddy had to tighten his grip on the knife again to keep it from slipping, "What could you want in return and what do you have that's worth it?"

"What are you, his guard dog?" He pressed the blade harder against the tender flesh of her throat and she gasped, "Alright, damn!" She sighed, "Look, there's something about the DiNozzo diamonds that neither he nor his precious mobster princess knows."

"And you do?"

"Yes."

His brain was already working out a plan, a sly smile crossing his lips, "And what do you ask in return, senorita?"

"Protection!" She yelled at him, "I'm Enrique Cruz's daughter. And I'm dead as soon as he finds out what's missing." She raised her hand, and Teddy could see she was holding a giant diamond as if her life depended on it. If they way she was talking was any indication, her life _did_ depend on it. He let go of her and shoved her forward, but still held the knife tightly. "Well, just what makes you think Abruzzi's the man to provide you with protection?" He asked.

She snickered and turned to face him, "He's my father's biggest rival, and I've got something he wants. Something he _needs_. I'm not an idiot. Besides, who else would I turn to? You?" She laughed and shook her head, "Just lead me to the big guy, grandpa."

Teddy laughed humorlessly, "You call me that one more time, little girl, and you won't be nothin' but a Mexican taco plate by the time I'm through with you." He stepped closer to her and he could see the belief in her brown eyes. She knew he wasn't bluffing, but she didn't back away either. However, the smarmy grin left her pretty face. "Then what the hell do I call you, then?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Theodore Bagwell." He replied, "And yourself?"

"Autumn Cruz." She thrust her hand towards him, and Teddy shook it, her skin soft and smooth against his. Oh, he didn't deny she was a pretty one. He put on his most charming smile and forcefully looped his arm through hers, "Autumn, I got a feeling you and I are about to become real good friends."

She looked up at him, relaxing against him, "How's that?"

"You'll see." He winked at her, "Just remember that John Abruzzi is not a man who can be trusted."


	4. Seduction

"Prison Break"

Perfect Cut

Chapter Four

xxx

Lincoln found Melony in a roomy office upstairs. She was sitting behind a mahogany desk, fresh from the shower wearing jeans and a blue tank top. Her red hair was slightly damp, and pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was sitting in silence, her eyes focused on the single diamond she held in her hand.

Lincoln cleared his throat and her head snapped up, their gazes meeting. She smiled at him, "Hey, Lincoln."

"Hey." He said simply as he waltzed in, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow as she leaned back in her seat, "Come to question my loyalty some more?"

He chuckled, "Not at all. Actually, I wanted to apologize. For all of that, the way I behaved toward you. You've got to understand, I was screwed over in the biggest way possible so..."

"Trust issues are understandable." She finished for him, still smiling, and she nodded, "It's fine, Lincoln. Apology accepted."

He smiled softly, "Good."

"But can you do me a favor?"

He frowned thoughtfully, "Sure."

"Stop being so hostile toward me. I honestly have you and your brothers best intentions at heart, I swear on my life."

"Ok, but only if you'll do me a favor."

She frowned this time, "What _kind_ of favor?"

He held his hands up in defense, "Whoa! Nothing like you're thinkin', I'm sure!" He said jokingly, then smiled crookedly, "Just sit with me at dinner. I'd like to talk some more. I mean, you know, just to make sure you're cool."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she stood up and strode over to him, lying a hand on his arm, "Let's go eat, Brainiac."

He frowned as he lead her out of the room, "Was that an insult?"

xxx

There was nothing Teddy liked better than bursting into a room full of people with a beautiful woman on his arm. He wore a cocky smile as he did so.

"Saint Abruzzi, I need to speak with you in private. Pronto!"

Abruzzi wore a look of shock, but before he could speak, Melony did. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" The redhead shouted, her gaze shooting daggers as she stared at the newcomer.

"Can it, scarlet!" Autumn snapped, "I'm here on your behalf, if you can believe that."

"I can't." Melony retorted, and her voice was as cold as ice.

Finally, Abruzzi spoke, "I received a call from your father this afternoon, Ms. Cruz," His voice was calm, but his eyes were stormy, "He was everything towards me but polite or friendly. So why should I believe you are here for anyone other than yourself, or _him_?"

"She's branching out, Abruzzi." Teddy said, rolling his tongue, "Sayin' goodbye daddy and hello freedom."

"That's the best way to sum it up." Autumn nodded in approval and smiled at Abruzzi, "I'm tired of living the life of a Cruz, and I come to you with the utmost respect, but I don't come empty handed." She reached behind her back and in a split second, both Abruzzi and Melony were on their feet, guns trained on her. Autumn froze, her hands instinctively rising. Teddy yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?" He cried, and eyes Melony's tight clothing, "I ain't even gonna ask where you were keepin' that thing."

Abruzzi glared at Teddy, and waved his gun, "What's in her pocket, Theodore?"

Autumn looked up at him, her brown eyes slightly afraid, "It's an envelope." She spoke loud enough for Abruzzi to hear, but her eyes never left Teddys, "Inside it is a piece of paper."

Teddy reached back and retrieved the envelope from her back pocket, not even attempting to hide the look of pleasure on his face, and handed it to her. She made a face as she snatched it from him, then looked back to Abruzzi, "You get this when I get what I want."

Abruzzi roared with laughter, glancing at Melony who wasn't as amused, "And what makes you think that envelope has something in it that I want?"

Autumn smiled cockily, "What my father managed to uncover is that the DiNozzo diamonds aren't located in one place, Mr. Abruzzi. They're divided into several small clusters all over Mexico. Two of them, in fact, are in another country all together." She waved the envelope in the air, "Those locations are listed here, complete with exact Latitude and Longtitude coordinates."

Abruzzi frowned deeply, "You're lying."

"Really?" Teddy cut in, "Then how else would the little girl here have had this?" He flicked his wrist and tossed the diamond she'd held earlier onto the table, raw and pure. He smirked, "What do you say now, Abruzzi?"

xxx

Melony finished off the bottle of wine, sans glass, before tossing it to the ground and watching it shatter. How the hell could this have happened? She thought angrily. She and Abruzzi had worked their asses off securing the location of the diamonds-her diamonds-and that little bitch just waltzed in like she knew something?

It definitely didn't help that she did know something. That just pissed Melony off even more. Now Autumn Cruz was set up in a bedroom on the far side of the house Melony owned, safe and fancy free, with Abruzzi's trust and protection. What, she was family now? Surely Abruzzi was just being cautious and keeping his end of a bargain. That was all. Had it been up to Melony, the chica would've had a bullet in her head the second she walked through the door.

"Bitch." She muttered and popped open the next bottle of wine.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and muttered 'come in', not really caring if the person heard or not. They did, she realized, as Lincoln called out her name before strolling out onto the balcony she currently occupied. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and that look on his face, "Whoa."

She snickered and offered him the bottle, "Want some?"

"No glasses?" He asked, sitting down next to her and leaning back against the railing, accepting the wine from her and taking a long swig.

"Don't need 'em." Her gaze locked on the ocean, watching the waves, hoping they would hyptonize her, but they only made her feel queasy. She shook her head and looked up at Lincoln, "What are you even doing here?"

Linc took another drink and gave back the bottle, "Running from the cops. The FBI. The United States."

She laughed, "I meant _here_, with me. I'm not naive or stupid, Lincoln. If you think you can seduce me and get something you want..."

"Oh I can assure you, if I wanted to seduce you, you'd be seduced." He smirked, his lips parted slightly as his eyes trailed up her body, "I just want to know if I can trust you."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?" She sighed, "To be honest, it's getting old. Abruzzi has your best interests at heart, therefore I do, blah blah blah." She took a drink, "Unless you have something better to say, just get out and leave me alone." Harsh, she knew, but she didn't care. She didn't have time for petty games and trust issues with ex-cons. She had to figure out how to get the diamonds, how to get them to safety, how to help the brothers, how to convince Abruzzi to kick that Cruz bitch to the curb, and...

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She loved her position with Abruzzi, but sometimes it got to be too much. She glanced down at the wine bottle and frowned-she hated drinking and thinking. It seemed to ruin the whole purpose of drinking.

"What's the deal with that chick?" Lincoln asked out of nowhere, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

Melony rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started. She's a conniving bitch is what." She shook her head and set the wine bottle down, mimicking Linc's relaxed pose, "And right now she's about 83% of all my problems."

"Huh." Lincoln pursed his lips, "I'll never understand mob feuds." He shook his head, shrugging casually, "I'll never understand the mob."

Mel laughed, "It's simpler than one might think."

"Oh yeah?" He looked down at her, "Enlighten me."

"I don't feel like it." She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the wine take over completely. She was lazy and slipping into happiness now that that annoying thinking had ceased, atleast mostly. Not to mention she was sitting on a balcony overlooking the gulf with six feet of pure sex, because honestly, that was the only way she could describe him. She felt his arm slip around her waist and tighten around her, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. A smile crossed her lips as she picked up the wine bottle and handed it to him, "Drink up," She murmured sensually, "I have plenty more."

He snatched the bottle from her and took a long drink, swallowing hard as he set it down beside him and turned back to face her, "Hope so. It's gonna be a long night."

She peered up at him questioningly, but never got to ask as his mouth crashed down on hers.


End file.
